


Boyfriend Material

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yo, Franky! Think you can build me a boyfriend?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

You sighed heavily and rubbed your temples.

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” you muttered, making a beeline for the safety of below deck. Three weeks you had been at sea without so much as a rock in sight, and the rest of the crew had been driving you stir crazy.

“What’s a girl got to do to get a little action around here?”

You passed by a hallway and paused as the sounds of Franky’s workshop drifted from the door at the end. You smiled absently, and wandered towards the sounds, stopping to lean against the door frame.

Franky was surrounded by mounds of scrap metal, various power tools scattered about him, a pair of goggles perched on top of his head. He was working on some new contraption for the ship and had not noticed you yet. 

“Yo, Franky,” you called, striding forward to seat yourself on his workbench. “Think you can build me a boyfriend out of all this?”

You gestured to the piles of iron and steel, eyes alight with laughter.

He turned to you and grinned mischievously. “Oh, I have no doubt I could built you a _supeeer_ boyfriend, [Name]. The thing is boyfriends are made of an extremely rare material…”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what is this ‘rare material’?”

“I happen to have some here in my workshop. Close your eyes and I’ll show you.”

You gave him a bemused look, but decided to humour him all the same. You closed your eyes.

“No peeking, now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you grinned.

You felt something brush against your hand and soon it was enveloped in warmth as his large fingers grasped yours. He brought your hand up and placed it against something hard and smooth as steel. It seemed to radiate comforting warmth, as if it were somehow alive. You frowned.

“It feels amazing. What is it?”

You opened your eyes to see Franky’s grinning face, watching you with an affectionate look in his eyes. Your gaze wandered down to where he held your hand beneath his own, pressed tightly against the warmth of his chest. His grin widened.

“Boyfriend material.”


End file.
